Typical firearms have a number of drawbacks that make aiming and firing more difficult than necessary. For example, firearm users must contort their bodies while shooting by raising their elbows away from their trunks to elevate their firearms and by lowering their heads to sight their firearms. Also, since most firearms are constructed from relatively heavy components to protect users from explosive discharges, holding elevated firearms steady, especially for prolonged periods, is burdensome for some. Finally, since no provision is made in conventional firearms for rapidly raising them from resting positions to firing positions, many shots are often missed—a serious burden for hunters.